This invention relates to stabilization of a limb in a patient setting, and in particular to a device for use as an adjunct for limb stabilization.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,984, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, which issued Sep. 21, 2010 and is assigned to the assignee of the present application, a heel ulcer prevention and cushioning boot is disclosed and described. The boot provides heel support and comfort, as well as proper positioning of a patient's leg to avoid creating other problems, such as ulcers.
It may be desirable to provide a device for maintaining or promoting a desired orientation of a limb while providing additional stabilization to maintain the proper limb orientation. The present invention provides that additional stabilization.